The Skipper's First Mate
by Doll Girl
Summary: Prequel to the series. The journey that Jonas Grumby takes when he meets a certain teenager on a Navy ship and how that boy saves him in more ways than one. The true beginning of the Skipper and his beloved first mate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. No money no sue.

A/N: This is a prequel to the show. My version for how the Skipper met his first mate.

Jonas stood stoic as the admiral admonished him for his drinking...again. The night before he had had a nightmare from seeing his ship...the S.S. Arizona...go up in flames in Pearl Harbor. Lately those horrid flashbacks were getting worse. The only way he got any sleep was to down a at least a half of a bottle of whisky. Only problem was that he'd be hungover the next day and it affected his work.

The Admiral sighed. "Grumby what's it going to take to get through to you?"

"I'm fine Sir," the captain said.

The older sailor frowned in concern. "Captain Grumby you are one of our finest sailors. I know war was very unkind to you but if you went to see the psychiatrist I know he'd be able to help you."

"It would ruin my career."

"This will too if you don't shape up."

Jonas bit back a sigh. "Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

Jonas left and went to the mess hall. Once he sat down with his food he looked around at all of the young recruits they had gotten in just recently. All kids...just boys who had no idea what they were in for.

His eyes scanned the room and he noticed one particular sailor sitting in a corner eating alone. The boy had dark hair and deep blue eyes that were currently in a well worn book. One thing that stuck out was that this kid was SKINNY!

"Yeesh Gilligan did it again today! That kid is a walking disaster!"

Jonas glanced over at a table of larger and much more muscular men before looking at the boy again and seeing his name tag: Gilligan.

Uh oh. He sensed trouble.

"How about we teach him a lesson? He'll thrown himself overboard by the time we're through!"

Jonas glared at them. "Leave him alone."

One of them looked at him. "But sir! Today he broke our formation after stepping in a pail of water!"

Another nodded. "Yeah! He's nothing but trouble! I don't give him a month!"

The boy, Gilligan, looked up and something in the boy's eyes hit something within him. The captain watched as Gilligan stood up and walked towards the door.

He didn't get very far when he slipped on a wet spot and tumbled into the stack of serving trays!

The entire mess hall erupted in laughter and taunts as the boy picked himself up and practically ran out.

Jonas had seen the book cover.

"Robinson Crusoe"

Jonas didn't laugh when the kid fell. He did smile a bit at the book.

It was one of his favorites.

After he finished eating he went went in search of the boy and found him sitting in his bunk with the book open in his. He stood at the door and watched him for a moment before stepping inside.

Gilligan looked up before jumping out of his bunk and standing at attention with a snap salute!

Jonas chuckled as he saluted back. "At ease Sailor. I saw you fall. Wanted to see if you ok."

The boy blushed and dropped his salute before standing at parade rest. "I'm ok Sir. I fall down a lot."

"So I've heard. Listen, I overheard some guys talking and if they try anything come find me. I work on deck."

The boy gave him a shy and sweet smile that just melted the war torn heart of the captain. Eyes met and it was as if this boy...this recruit...could see that there was still good in him that Grumby thought was long gone. He felt a smile tug at his lips. "Robinson Crusoe huh?"

Gilligan nodded. "Yes sir! Its one of my favorites! I've always wondered what it would be like to be marooned on an uncharted desert island."

"Heh you're not the only one kid. I haven't read that story in a long time. It used to be one of my favorites as well."

Gilligan smiled as he grabbed the book and held it out. "You wanna read it? You can borrow it if you like."

Jonas reached up and took the book. "You sure?" At his nod he traced the spine of it. "Gosh...thanks. I'll bring it right back. You have a lot of books?"

He nodded. "Treasure Island" and "Gulliver's Travels"."

The captain chuckled! "I'm sensing a theme here!"

The boy ducked his head with a grin!

He shook his head at the young recruit. "Well maybe one day you'll live on your own island."

Gilligan sighed. "I wish."

That made him frown. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine Sir."

Jonas only nodded. "Alright. Thank you for the book and I will return it."

He left and went to his own quarters before pulling himself a glass of whiskey and opened the book. For the first time he was so into the story that he didn't even think to drink. He returned it the next night.

A few days later he discovered that those large sailors had taken all three of Gilligan's books and had thrown them overboard to teach him a lesson! Then, to his anger, he overheard them talking about the warning they had given Gilligan.

They had touched him inappropriately in a closet in the middle of the night. He watched in dismay as the boy's accidents got worse due to being so scared.

He went straight to the Admiral and told him what he had overheard.

The Admiral was stunned at the man's demands for justice for the recruit. "I'll look into it Captain. I swear something will be done." He studied the captain in thought. "He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Sir I…" Joans stopped thinking. "I'm not sure when that happened."

The old man smiled a bit. "When was the last time you took a drink?"

"I...well a few days ago," he said surprising himself

"I'm putting Seaman Recruit Gilligan under your direct supervision. A young man like that could learn a lot from you."

For some reason that made him happier than he had been in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at breakfast Jonas went to the table the young sailor was sitting and took a seat in front of him. He smirked at the boy's look of surprise. "You're being reassigned to the deck under my supervision."

Blue eyes blinked stunned at him. 'I-I am?"

"Yep. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together and I'm going to spend that teaching you. By the time I'm through you're going to be ready to go to Officer Training School!"

Gilligan's jaw dropped! "Me?! An officer! Are you sure?"

The captain nodded with a grin. "I believe in you Seaman Gilligan."

Jonas could tell that statement meant a lot to the kid. He watched Gilligan's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

After a moment Gilligan nodded. "Thank you Captain…" He looked at the nametag. "Grumby Sir."

After breakfast they went to the deck and Jonas began his lessons. By lunchtime Gilligan knew all about the tides and how the moon's pull creates them.

During lunch Gilligan had somehow overturned a table spilling food everywhere! He gulped as the other sailors approached menacingly.

That is until the captain stood in between Gilligan and the oncoming mob! He sent them a cold glare! "Back off!"

"But Captain…!"

"I said BACK OFF!" he roared. "Seaman Gilligan is under my supervision and protection! Any harm comes to my little buddy I will keelhaul the lot of you!"

They backed off before going back through the foodline!

He turned back to the boy who was looking at him in awe. He held his hand out and helped him up. "Are you ok Gilligan?"

Gilligan nodded as he took a shaky breath. "Little buddy?"

It took a moment for Jonas to realize what he'd said. He gave a half smile. "You heard me."

The boy's smile could have powered up the entire ship.

That night Jonas startled awake from another nightmare. He shakingly got up and grabbed the whiskey before downing a few gulps.

As he did an image of Gilligan flashed through his mind and he pulled the bottle from his lips and sat it down. The day itself replayed in his mind as he stared at the bottle.

It had been the best day he'd had in a very long time. For some reason he felt that if the kid knew...the boy who had hung onto his every word and looked at him in admiration...knew that he was drinking he'd be disappointed.

If he drank and lost his job Gilligan would be at the mercy of the bullies and there was no telling what was going to happen to him. Fear welled up in him as he thought of that boy...his little buddy...being harmed the way he was almost harmed a few nights ago.

He looked at the bottle and glared. He corked it and put it up. "No. Never again. My little buddy needs me and he needs me sober." He sat at his desk and smiled as he thought about Gilligan. Those ocean blue eyes were full of innocent wonder about the world and he spoke with excitement and joy.

He swore that he'd protect that innocence. He looked down at the file that he had been given earlier that day and opened it. The front page showed the boy's picture in black and white and he smiled fondly. He read on.

William Francis Gilligan. Born on March 29th, 1943. Recruited out of high school.

Jonas winced. Gilligan really was a kid.

Father: Trent Gilligan. Mother: Melinda Houston Gilligan. Siblings: Older Brother: Patrick, Older Sister: Emily.

He chuckled. Baby of the family eh? The books must have been handed down to him. He frowned at the thought. Next time he was on the mainland he'd have to replace the lost books.

A few weeks passed and Jonas found himself softening only to the young sailor. At meals they would talk about various things and one of the things that came up was Gilligan's reason for joining the Navy.

The boy blushed. "Well, one reason is because I want to see the world and another is...well kinda silly…"

The captain chuckled. "Well? What is it?"

"Well...dolphins are my favorite animal and one day...I'd like to see a whole pod of them in the wild and maybe swim with them."

Jonas smiled amused. "Well I hope you get to someday Little Buddy."

All of a sudden the speakers lit up! "ALL HANDS ON DECK! BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

The two got up and ran with the other sailors to the deck to secure everything! The storm quickly escalated and the large ship began to rock with the rough waves.

After hours of working Jonas heard a faint yell but ignored it because he was concentrating on his own job.

He then yelped as he was shoved to the ground and heard a scream of pain! He whirled around and to his horror he saw Gilligan on the ground and a depth charge rolling across the deck right where he'd been.

Jonas shot up and over to him. "Gilligan!"

The young sailor looked at him with eyes filled with pain and concern...not for himself but for the captain.

He swallowed. "Are you hurt?"

The boy swallowed and motioned to his feet.

Jonas paled when he saw blood leaking out of the boy's left shoe and watched in horror as he passed out! Without thinking he scooped up his little buddy and RAN to the medical bay!

Once there he watched as the boy was taken in for surgery and Jonas swallowed a lump in worry and fear. It sunk in that he would have been killed had that depth charge hit him. Gilligan had saved his life at the risk of his own.

No one...no one had ever done anything like that for him before.

He had seen it in the sailor's eyes. Gilligan had saved him because he really, truly cared about him.

Jonas looked in as he watched the doctors work on his friend. The boyish features made him seem like a little boy. Without thinking he went over and put a hand on Gilligan's forehead while the other held his hand.

"Come on Gilligan...you can make it Little Buddy. Please be ok. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I promise. I'll take care of you."

Jonas kept his promise and held a vigil all through the night while the doctor's worked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Seaman Gilligan. Your foot was crushed. Your balance will be permanently off once it heals. I will put you in for a medical discharge so that you will still have insurance."

Jonas felt his heart sink and turned to the boy. "Gilligan…"

Gilligan let out a breath. "I understand Sir." He looked down at his hands. Disappointment shown in his eyes.

The doctor frowned in sympathy. "I'll leave you two alone."

When he left Jonas put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am so sorry Gilligan."

Gilligan looked at him and gave him a sincere smile. "I'm not. I'm glad you're ok."

The captain returned the smile for a moment and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Little Buddy. Now I have to go talk to the Admiral. Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

Gilligan nodded. "Yes sir."

He gently squeezed his shoulder again before leaving.

When he got to the Admiral's office the elder sailor sent his assistant away so that he could talk to him alone. "How's Gilligan?"

"He's going to be medically discharged. Sir...what he did for me…"

He held up a hand. "I already put in the paperwork for the Navy Cross."

Jonas nodded. "Good. Sir uh...when will he be discharged?"

The Admiral raised an eyebrow. "After he's able to walk. We're going to take care of him. Why?'

Jonas had thought long and hard about this. Gilligan had given up his career and dreams when he saved his life. He'd been in the Navy long enough to retire. "I'm putting in for my retirement."

"I doubt Gilligan thinks you owe him a debt."

"I want to Sir. It's...we both belong to the sea and there is a way for the both of us. I'm going to return to Hawaii."

"The charter business?" the Admiral asked smiling as he got it. "Well you fill out the paperwork. We're going to dock in Hawaii so we can get him to a hospital. I'm going to relieve you of your duties here. If you need someone to put in a good word for you tell me."

"Thanks Sir," Jonas said relieved.

"That young man has really changed you. You seemed to have come alive these past few weeks."

The captain smiled. "He's one of a kind."

He nodded. "Well...keep one thing in mind with the business."

"That's that?"

The Admiral grinned. "Every captain of a ship or a boat needs a first mate."

With that he was dismissed and Jonas thought about that as he returned to the medbay.

Once he got there he stopped at the door hearing Gilligan on the phone.

"Dad I...but…" Gilligan's voice was filled with hurt. "Can't I come home for a little bit? I promise I won't stay long!"

Jonas frowned. Something wasn't right. He peaked in and saw misery in the boy's expression. The kid was close to tears.

"I...I thought you'd be proud of me for a change. I heard I might get a medal."

Whatever Mr Gilligan had said it looked like if a knife had been jammed into his heart as he shakingly hung up and put his head in his hands. He shook and trembled as he bent his right leg and hugged it before bowing his head in his arms.

'He's crying...' Without thinking he ran in and over to his friend. The moment he wrapped his arms around him Gilligan looked at him in surprise. Jonas raised a hand and wiped away the tears. "You are getting a medal. The Navy Cross for courage, bravery, and gallantry above and beyond the call of duty. You are a hero and I am proud to know you."

Gilligan stared at him for several seconds and Jonas watched as unnamed emotions passed in those deep blue eyes. Then he swallowed before throwing his arms around him. Jonas brought his arms up and returned the embrace.

For a moment time stood still and their heartbeats seemed to be in time with each other. Something unseen wrapped around the two men and bonded them together.

It was in that instant that Jonas Grumby knew who his first mate was going to be.

A few weeks later Gilligan was on crutches. He was in his dressed whites and stood straight as Jonas proudly pinned the medal on his chest. Behind him was Mrs Gilligan along with his two siblings.

It didn't get past him that his father wasn't there.

While Gilligan was talking to his siblings he asked Mrs Gilligan about his father.

She sighed. "He's...in a bar right now getting drunk. He didn't use to be this way but he came back changed from the war."

Jonas frowned. He had started drinking but he hadn't had a family to support.

She sighed. "Trent's not a bad man but he didn't want another baby. William's always trying to make him proud and earn his love." She looked at her son. "It wasn't hard for him to be convinced to join the Navy. He needed to leave for his own safety."

Jonas' jaw clenched. "He abused him?"

She nodded. "Trent's a heavy drinker. He never hurt me, Patrick, or Emily. Just William." She looked into the sailor's eyes. "Trent didn't work. I had to work two jobs to keep us afloat. I tried to throw him out and call the police but he was war buddies with half the force. He made William out to be a problem child and unfortunately his clumsiness only backed up the accusations." She gave a half smile. "Thank God for Jason Mulligan...or Skinny Mulligan...who somehow figured out what was going on. When Trent was in a rage that's where I'd send William. They're still best friends."

As she spoke his hands clenched. The more she talked the angrier he became, "He's safe now. I'm building a life here in Hawaii and I want him in it. I'll look after him."

She smiled warmly. "I see you've fallen for his charms."

"Hard not to."

"Tell me about it. He may not have been the best student but the teachers adored him. The Mulligans wanted to adopt him."

He nodded as he let out a breath and calmed himself down. He turned to the boy and smiled as he talked and laughed with his siblings. Gilligan looked over and met his eyes. The sweet smile he got from the boy was all he needed for reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

First thing was first though. That night he returned to his quarters on the ship and poured out every drop of alcohol he had down the toilet. He watched as it was flushed out of his life forever.

Trent Gilligan made a huge mistake choosing the alcohol over his own son. Jonas Grumby chose his Little Buddy.

He looked up at the mirror above the sink and studied his own features. The hardness in his eyes were gone and replaced by a twinkle that he had once had before the war. His features were much softer now and for the first time in a long time he smiled at his reflection.

That boy did so much more than save his life. He saved his soul. He retaught him how to love. Showed him that there was still good in the world. He tore down Jonas Grumby's walls and mended his mind and heart.

He grinned as he went back to his room and pulled out a white sailor hat that he had bought at the base exchange. It was just the finishing touch. He already had a boat, a spot at the marina, and an apartment with two bedrooms. After the ceremony he had told Gilligan to come look for him when he was healed enough to walk.

After several months Jonas smiled as he received a phonecall from the boy. He was nineteen years old now and would be down at the marina the next day. He had thanked him for the new replacements for his books that he had gotten for his birthday.

The next day Jonas smiled at the boy as he walked down the docks admiring the boats as he walked past. "Gilligan Little Buddy!"

Gilligan smiled when he saw him and went over. "Hi Captain Grumby! Wow is this your boat?"

"Heh sure is...come on board and have a look around."

Jonas grinned as the boy walked around in awe. When he wasn't looking he reached into a drawer and pulled out the hat. When Gilligan turned around and saw it he stopped curious. "What's that?"

"Heh...it's for someone that I hope will be my first mate."

Gilligan swallowed. "First mate?"

Jonas nodded as he went over and put the hat on his head. "I can't think of anyone better suited. You saved my life Little Buddy and did more for me then you'll ever know. You're the only one I completely trust."

"But...but my balance is worse than ever...what if…"

Jonas put a hand on his shoulder. "We can work around it. Being a skipper's first mate is an important job and finding the right person is often hard to come by. I don't want anyone else. I want my Little Buddy."

Gilligan beamed at him before throwing his arms around his shoulders! "Oh Skipper yes! Thank you!"

Jonas chuckled as he returned it. "You're welcome Little Buddy. Now...what's say we sail alone today and start work tomorrow."

Gilligan nodded excitedly as Jonas took the wheel and steered out of the marina into the open sea. When they were far enough away he dropped the anchor and they shared a lunch.

A grin spread across Skipper's face when they heard a sound in the water. Gilligan whirled around and just as the captain knew would happen, saw a pod of dolphins swimming nearby! He had been preparing this little surprise. He had found this feeding ground and would feed them. They knew his boat meant friends.

The boy's eyes were wide as he leaned over the side and reached out to them. Skipper wasn't the least bit surprised when they swam up to be petted. He grinned as he sneaked over and pushed him into the water knowing that he'd be safe. He laughed when his sputtering first mate scowled at him.

The scowl quickly vanished as he was able to swim and play with the dolphins and Skipper swore the boy grew a tail and became a merman!

The older sailor smiled as he watched Gilligan laugh and play in the environment he was born to be in. He swore that he would protect, take care of, and love his Little Buddy until the end of his days. He looked up at the sky and silently thanked God for this gift he'd been given.

That night at their apartment Trent Gilligan called his son but Jonas picked up the phone. When the caller identified himself he made sure Gilligan was in his room.

"Mr Gilligan I'm Captain Jonas Grumby. What do you want?"

"To speak to my son. My wife gave me this phone number."

"He's not available to you anymore," Jonas growled.

"He's my son."

"Oh so NOW he's your son?! You threw him away! You used and abused him!"

"I did no such thing! He's lying!"

"Why weren't you at his award ceremony then?!" he demanded. "You were in a bar!"

Mr Gilligan growled. "Put my son on the phone NOW!"

"He's not your son anymore!" Jonas said clenching his hands. "He's mine! Your loss is my gain! He's my son now and you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to teach him how to sail! I'm going to teach him what YOU should have taught him! I'm going to protect him! I'm going to take care of him! Don't you EVER speak to him again am I understood? YOU are not welcome around him! He's not yours anymore! He's MINE!" With that he slammed the phone down!

"Skipper?"

He turned around and saw the boy standing in the doorway eyes wide in shock.

He studied Gilligan for a moment. "Get some sleep Little Buddy. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Aye Aye Sir…" Gilligan said in awe as Skipper went into his own room.

Gilligan sank on his bed as the captain's words echoed in his mind. He picked up the Robinson Crusoe book and opened to the inside cover.

"Little Buddy,

One day you'll find your island.

Skipper"

He ran his fingers over the words before shutting the book and hugging it to his chest. His eyes watered as he recalled the captain's words.

Jonas sat on his own bed as his mind replayed the day and his own words about his first mate. He smiled. He had meant it.

As they lay down both of them thought the same thought: that for the first time in their lives they got what they always wanted.

They worked together for three years before that day in September 1964 when the day started out normal...but ended with the weather getting rough...the tiny ship tossed...and they landed on an uncharted deserted island with their five passengers!

Well...Gilligan found his island alright!

A/N: Reviews make me happy! So what'd you all think?


End file.
